La Historia de nuestras vidas BESOS
by kataka24
Summary: ¿Un test sobre besos?... "Como que me llamo Orihime Inoue lo haré para hacer feliz a Kurosaki-kun, es una promesa"... "Creo que terminara enamorándome, si es que aun no lo ha echo".. Los invito a leer!
1. Chapter 1

Estimados y estimadas, espero se encuentren súper bien… he de decirles que esta es mi primera historia ICHIHIME y estoy re feliz…

Ya hace mucho tenía varias ideas dando vueltas en mi cabeza y sin poder contenerme más me puse a escribir…

Pero bueno… basta de palabras sin sentido… aquí les dejo un pequeño one-shot que espero les guste…

Debo mencionar que Bleach no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.. pero estoy analizando la forma de convencer a Tite para que me los regale… jajajaja..

Los dejo!.. a leer!

* * *

Amiga

_¡¿Cuándo demonios __**ella**__ se enamoro de mi?.. ¡¿Cómo? _Mas importante aun_.._

**-¡¿Por qué?..-** grito de repente el muchacho recostado en su cama…

**- ¡Ichi- niii!… ¿estás bien?…**- pregunto desde el primer piso Yuzu …

**-Siiii…-** se limito a responder tomándose la cabeza y rodando por su cama

**-¿Y ahora que mierda te pasa?..-** Pregunto Kon molesto por haber sido despertado..

**-…. **

**-¡Baka!... ¡te estoy hablando!….** Grito saltando sobre la cabeza de Ichigo a quien le basto un segundo para girarse y mandarlo con un puñetazo de regreso al armario..

**Eres malo Ichigo**… se quejo el peluche al borde de las lagrimas en una postura bastante incómoda… **te falta una novia que te haga…..- **

No alcanzo a terminar la frase porque un cojín fue directo a su pequeño cuerpo…

**-¡Maldito pervertido!...**- grito el chico volviéndose a dar vuelta..

-**Un novia que te haga… comportarte como "persona"….** Añadió Kon una vez que logro recuperarse del golpe… **eres una BESTIA, ¡TE FALTA AMOR!**... grito encerrándose nuevamente en el armario…

Ichigo se volteo tratando de conciliar por quinta vez el sueño… sin embargo las palabras del alma modificada lo persiguieron una buenas horas mas.. _¿una novia?.. ¿amor?.. ¿será que debo darme una oportunidad?..._

* * *

**-¡Buenos días!-** Saludo como siempre feliz Orihime..

**-Buenos días-** se limitaron a responder sus compañeros con un gesto de mano..

Sin embargo Ichigo que anda como zombi después de su noche de interrogantes, siguió mirando hacia la nada.. _Diablos ni los hollows me impiden conciliar el sueño!_

**-Buenos días … Kurosaki- kun-** le susurro suavemente la chica en su oreja izquierda consiguiendo que todo su cuerpo se tensara…

Casi por reflejo se volteo quedando frente a la linda sonrisa y los brillantes ojos de Inoue que lo miraban expectantes…

**-Ho- hola Inoue -** fue todo lo que consiguió responder perdido en esos ojos grises y sintiendo como de apoco su cara se ponía sumamente roja… rápidamente se volteo hacia la ventana tratando de calmar sus latidos..

Orihime parpadeo confundida por la extraña actitud de su amor-amigo, hacia ya varios días él se comportaba extraño, andaba mas colorado de lo normal, mucho más distraído y por sobre todo podría jurar que la evitaba… y eso si que le dolía…. _Debo averiguar porque Kurosaki –kun ya no me quiere cerca_.. se propuso tratando de animarse… **-¡Hoy lo conseguiré!**.. dijo elevando el índice al cielo en una pose bastante divertida…

**-A sus lugares**- fue todo lo que dijo la maestra con una gotita en la nuca..

* * *

**-¡Ufff!... ¡al fin llego la hora del almuerzo!..-** exclamo apresurada Tatsuki llevándose a rastras Orihime de la sala…

**-Anooo Tatsuki-chan… yo debo…**- pero ya era demasiado tarde, se encontraban en los pastos de siempre..

* * *

Por su parte Ichigo suspiro algo aliviado al ver como la peli naranja salía de la sala…

_¡Soy Maldito Cobarde!.._ se recrimino haciendo que su ceño se frunciera…

**-¿Que no piensas comer?-** Le pregunto Mizuiro al ver que no se levantaba…

**-Sera mejor que comas, si no te quieres volver más idiota de lo que estas-**… agrego Ishida saliendo por la puerta…

**-¡Idiota tu!-** contraataco alzándose de su puesto con una venita en su frente..

**-Ichigo.. es verdad que has estado algo distraído… ¿ocurrió algo?-** pregunto con su profunda voz Chad..

_¿Algo?..¡Por supuesto que ocurrió algo!... Tatsuki me tendió una trampa y ahora mi cabeza no deja de pensar en Inoue!..._ grito mentalmente recordando lo que había ocurrido hace tres días atrás…

Flash Back…

**-No ****entiendo**** Tatsuki.. ****¿Para qué quieres que vaya a los camarines del dojo? ¿Pelearas con alguien y necesitas ayuda?**.. Pregunto confuso..

**-No es eso baka!.. es solo que necesito que veas algo-**… respondió Tatsuki evitando mirarlo a los ojos.. _No es el momento de sentirme culpable.. Todo sea por ti amiga…_

**-¿Una sorpresa?**… pregunto desinteresado… **entonces les avisare a los chicos..-**

**-¡Noooo!... ¡es SOLO para TI! … ¡argg!… ¡y ya deja de preguntarme!.. nos vemos a las 5… se puntual y recuerda que pase lo que pase no debes salir de ahí!…- ** grito antes de correr y alejarse..

**-Creo que está loca… ni modo si me preparo una sorpresa.. tendré que ir**-… decidió soltando un suspiro de resignación…

A las 5:10..

**-Neee… Tatsuki-chan ¿para que me llevas al dojo?..-** pregunto curiosa Inoue..

**-Veras Orihime, me contaron que existen duendes del amor… cof cof…-** tosió tratando de disimular su mentira..

La pelinaranja se paró en seco…

_Demonios me descubrió_…. Pensó preocupada Tatsuki… _sabía que debía inventar algo mas convin_..

**-¡¿En serio?..** pregunto encantada con sus ojos brillando más que de costumbre..

La karateka retrocedió unos pasos de la sorpresa_… solo hime podría creerse algo así…_ pero rápidamente siguió con su plan… **-¡Sii!… y lo mejor de todo es que les puedes pedir un deseo con respecto al chico que te gusta**... _menuda mentirosa me he vuelto.. creo que me he juntado demasiado con hime, mi imaginación está en su punto máximo.._

**-¡Kyaa!..** grito emocionada… **¿en serio puedo ir?**…- dijo frenándose en seco…

**-Claro… yo te esperare por acá para darte tu espacio… tu tranquila que me he asegurado que NADIE ande por los alrededores…- **aseguro

**-¡Eres la MEJOR AMIGA DEL MUNDO!..¡ gracias Tatsuki-chan..!- ** Salió corriendo antes de notar como Tatsuki apretaba sus puños..

_Solo espero que esto resulte…_ rogo la chica a Kami mentalmente

En el dojo

**-Etto..¿señor duende del amor?…-** hablo de pronto Orihime sin saber muy bien cómo empezar..

Por su parte Ichigo ya al borde de la impaciencia se acerco a la puerta para poder escuchar mejor… _¿es la voz de Inoue? … y dijo …¿duende del amor?… ¿qué clase de sorpresa es esta?.. ¿y dónde diablos se había metido Tatsuki?_.. pensó bastante molesto.. _creo que será mejor salir de una buena vez…_

**-Bueno veras estoy aquí para pedirte un deseo… yo… etto.. yo…** comenzó a titubear sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder… **hay.. hay un chico que me gusta…**- soltó de pronto...

_¿Hay un chico que me gusta?_… repitió mentalmente las palabras que había oído parándose en seco… de pronto sintió como su estomago se tenso y sin poder evitarlo sus puños se cerraron.. _¡¿Que hay un chico que le gusta?…¡¿Cómo demonios es posible eso?... si ella es tan… inocente.. ¡No puede ser verdad!.. _pensó más que molesto…

**-No…** negó juntando sus manos y bajando su cabeza… **más bien… lo amo… él… él es todo para mi… Yo sé que no debería…. El es uno de mis mejores amigos… y creo que gusta de otra chica… pero…** de pronto pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus ojos al recordar la mirada de preocupación que tenia Ichigo cuando veía en peligro a Rukia…

Ichigo sintió como de pronto su sangre comenzaba a hervir y como su mandíbula se tensaba… _¡Definitivamente mataré al maldito imbécil!… ¡Utilizare a Zangetsu y lo cortare en pedazos!…. ¡Nadie la hace llorar!…_ _un momento… dijo ¿uno de mis mejores amigos?…_ se pregunto olvidando unos minutos su rabia totalmente perplejo..

**-No puedo evitarlo…. Mi corazón lo ama más que a mi propia vida… sin embargo… no… no puedo ser egoísta…** sus palabras salían entrecortadas debido a las lagrimas que se negaban abandonarla … **yo si pudiera pedir un deseo… señor duende del amor…** se limpio con el puño de su blusa en un intento de parecer decidida…

Ichigo luchaba por no salir y abrazarla para consolarla.. decirle que todo estaría bien.. que ambos matarían al idiota.. y que habían otros muchísimos hombres que se enamorarían perdidamente de ella.. sin embargo… _no dejare que ninguno se le acercara demasiado!_.. pero primero la curiosidad lo mataba.. Deseaba saber quién podía haberse ganado esos hermosos sentimientos de su amiga…sentía como la envidia se acrecentaba en su interior… _no puedo pensar así!_…

**-Lo que mas quiero es que Kurosaki-kun sea completamente feliz… no importa que no sea conmigo… lo único que pido es que lo amen tanto como lo hago yo….yo.. yo…** renovadas lagrimas bajaron por sus delicadas mejillas… **prometo que seré feliz.. si él es feliz**…. Soltó un suspiro tratando de calmarse… **desde ya…arigatou sr duende…- **se despidió haciendo una pequeña reverencia y corrió hacia la salida a respirar aire puro… _lo he hecho muy bien… espero que es sr duende-kun me cumpla mi deseo_… termino de secarse las lagrimas y se dispuso a buscar a su amiga…

De piedra… así era como se encontraba Ichigo en esos momentos.. su cuerpo no respondía y lo único que lograba escuchar eran los latidos acelerados de su corazón… _todo debe ser un sueño_… en un arrebato de adrenalina golpeo con fuerza un casillero, sintiendo de inmediato el dolor recorrerle la mano… _No es un sueño.. Realmente __**ella**__.. me.._ agito su cabeza tratando de despejar su mente...

Desde ese preciso momento la pelinaranja inundo cada uno de sus pensamientos…

Fin flash back

**-¡Ichigo!... ya deja de ignorarme!.-** grito Keigo con lagrimas en sus ojos…

El shinigami sustituto antes de cualquier pregunta o reclamo se dirigió a la puerta y lo último que se le escucho fue**… vayamos a almorzar… **Dejando a sus amigos bastante perplejos

* * *

**-Itadamisu…** agradeció Orihime llevándose una buena porción de carne a la boca…. **¿Ocourre.. argo.. Tatsuki?...**

**-Nada.. nada…**- respondió la karateka tratando de sonreír… _solo que deseo matar al baka de Ichigo por ser un maldito cobarde…. Y a mí por alejarlo de ti, con mi estúpida idea…_ bajo la mirada…

**-Ya veo-**.. respondió algo triste _… últimamente Tatsuki-chan también anda extraña… incluso podría jurar que está enojada con Kurosaki–kun… quizás están peleados… y debe ser por eso…. que ambos están tan tristes!... _**Aha!..** grito feliz de pronto sorprendiendo a Tatsuki… _solo debo convencer a Kurosaki-kun de que hable con Tatsuki-chan!_... pensó poniéndose de pie..

**-Que.. que ocurre Orihime?-..** pregunto tratando de comprender el motivo de su inesperada felicidad..

**-Espérame aquí Tatsuki-chan-…** respondió corriendo hacia la azotea..

**-¡ehhh!-..**alcanzo a exclamar antes de verla desaparecer por la escalera…

* * *

Justo en el momento que Ichigo iba a llevarse un bocado a la boca..

**-¡Provecho chicos!..** saludo Inoue entrando por la puerta a la azotea..

**-Arigatou Inoue-san-**… respondió Ishida, mientras los otros asentían con una sonrisa..

Ichigo en cambio solo fijo su vista en su platillo tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón… _solo estoy nervioso… solo eso… no debo hablarle y nada pasará.._

**-Etto.. Kurosaki-kun… ¿podemos hablar?…-** pregunto sumamente roja..

Todos quedaron con los ojos como platos ante lo que había dicho su amiga… _podrá ser que al fin se decidió…._

_¡Joder!.. era justo lo que menos quería.. no puedo… no puedo!_ Ichigo sintió como los colores inundaban su cara y como sus latidos zumbaban sus orejas..-¡ **Nooooo!**… grito desmedido hiperventilando… ¡**no tenemos nada que hablar!-**… bajo su cara tratando de ocultar su rostro…

Orihime sintió como su corazón se hacía polvo. antes de poder controlarlas las incontables lagrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos… -**en.. entiendo… no.. no.. te molestare mas…-** concluyo para voltearse y salir corriendo…

No fue hasta que la puerta se cerró que el shinigami sustituto se dio cuenta del error había cometido. acaba de destrozar el corazón de la única persona que le entregaba dulzura a cambio de nada, que lo había seguido en cada una de sus misiones sin importarle las consecuencias, la que siempre le había brindado una palabra de consuelo y apoyo.. la que ahora no solo le entregaba su cariño… sino un amor puro y desinteresado… _algo que claramente no merezco… ¡¿Qué clase de animal soy? … una bestia jodidamente cobarde… pero ya no mas… debo aclarar todo… ¡no puedo seguir así!…_

Le echo una última mirada a sus amigos que lo veían de una muy mala manera y corrió en búsqueda de la dueña de sus pensamientos… _no es momento de ser gallina.. lo primero es pedirle perdón.. lo otro.. _se sonrojo_… vendrá después._.

Corrió por el pasillo y cuando se disponía bajar por la escalera, la vio… en el último peldaño abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo su cabeza en estas tratando de ocultar su llanto..

Se odio a sí mismo por ser el causante de sus lágrimas… _y pensar que hace pocos días jure matar al que la había hecho derramar lagrimas…. Y resulta ser que el imbécil soy yo…_

**-Inoue…**- la llamo tratando de sonar amable..

Sin embargo la chica no cambio de posición..

**-Por favor Inoue…-** trato de convencerla…

Pero no hubo respuesta…

**-Ufff**.. bufo frustrado consigo mismo.. ¡¿_por qué mierda no se me da bien esto de los sentimientos?_.…**yo.. yo no quería decir…. Eso..** trato de explicarse… **soy un baka…. **¡_No hay marcha atrás!_**… ¡perdóname por favor!**… grito sin apartar la mirada de la nuca de la pelinaranja…

**-Con.. con una condición…**- consiguió responder Orihime levantando la cabeza y comenzando a secas sus saladas lagrimas..

**-¿Con-condición?-..** pregunto empezando a sentir como sus mejillas se ruborizaban y los nervios lo invadía… ¿_será que ella me pedirá que sea su…? ¡baka!… como puede ponerme así de nervioso con solo una proposición… ¡contrólate!.._

**-Si…** -se puso de pie y subió unos peldaños para quedar frente a él..

Ichigo comenzó a sentir como sus manos se humedecían.. su corazón latía desenfrenado y su cuerpo se tensaba al mirar esos hermosos ojos grises… ¡_demonios!.. ¡no puedo controlarme!.._

A pesar de su vergüenza, Orihime le mantuvo la mirada y esforzándose por regalarle una linda sorpresa agrego… -**habla con Tatsuki-chan… no se que paso entre ustedes.. pero no es bueno que tan buenos amigos estén enojados…-** termino haciendo un puchero..

**-¿Esa.. esa es la condición?..-** pregunto sin poder creérsela.. _¡soy un maldito enrrollado!_

**-¡Por favor Kurosaki-kun!...** agrego Inoue tomando sus manos entre las suyas acercando aun mas sus rostros sin percatarse del estado del chico… **Se que algo malo debo haber hecho para que te hayas alejado de mi… pero Tatsuki no tiene la culpa de na…-**

**-¿Es verdad?**... pregunto Ichigo sin bajar la mirada pero sumamente rojo.. _es ahora o nunca.. no puedo dejar que se siga culpando.._

**-¿Qué cosa?-…** parpadeo Orihime ladeando su cabeza…

-**Lo que dijiste en el do.. jo.-.** completo Ichigo echando humos por las orejas..

**-¿Lo del.. dojo?..** comenzó a recordar mientras todo su cuerpo comenzaba a tiritar y su cara competía con el rojo de su enamorado… **¿tu.. tu.. escuchaste?..** pregunto rogando a Kami que todo fuera una pesadilla..

El chico solo fue capaz de asentir…

**-¡Perdóname!..** grito Orihime haciendo una reverencia hasta casi tocar sus rodillas… **yo.. yo.. soy una baka… no .. no debí.. enamorarme de.. de ti…** **pero no pude evitarlo…-**continuo en esa posición con los ojos firmemente cerrados..

_Lo lo había vuelto a decir_… _no fue una broma de Tatsuki_… _no fue un sueño_… _ella realmente me… ¡me ama!_… sintió como su pecho extrañamente dio un brinco de felicidad… quizás si sentía algo por esa dulce chica que estaba al frente suyo… era hermosa.. Inteligente… generosa.. y por sobre todo la persona con los sentimientos más puros que jamás había conocido… _¿sería tan difícil responder sus sentimientos?…_ debía admitir que ella siempre conseguía despertar en el, unas locas ganas de protegerla, de no abandonarla, de luchar en contra el mundo entero, con tal de saber que estaba a su lado.. saber que estaba bien… _¿eso sería amor?_… no lo sabía.. pero su corazón latiendo desbocado y esas locas ganas de abrazarla, de consolarla, de besarla… eran una muy buena señal_… ¡ya está decidido!_…

**Por.. por lo menos permíteme ser.. ser tu a.. amiga…-** propuso tratando de evitar ser consumida por el dolor y la vergüenza..

**-No creo que eso sea posible….-** Respondió el chico tratando de contenerse unos segundos mas..

**-Pero.. pero**.. trato de reponer Orihime elevando su mirada hacia la achocolatada de Ichigo, pero lo único que sintió fueron sus fuertes brazos rodeando su cintura y unos labios cálidos sobre los suyos… la estaba besando… aunque más bien era un tímido roce.. pero era un beso_...¡me está besando!_

Ichigo se separo un momento de ella para enfrentarse a sus ojos que lo miraban expectantes, con cuidado y tan rojo como un tomate, limpio cada una de sus lagrimas con las yemas de sus dedos..

Orihime sentía que estaba en otra dimensión, donde su más preciado anhelo se volvía realidad… -**estoy soñando**.-. susurro mas para sí misma que para el chico..

**-Jajaja..** - no se pudo contener Ichigo… eran tan adorable e inocente que daban ganas de no soltarla más… **lamento decirte que esto no es un sueño…-**

La chica salió de su ensoñación y cayó en cuenta de todo lo que había pasado, sentía que su cara ardía.. - **eso quiere decir que….¿qué?..-** Pregunto tratando de no ilusionarse demasiado..

**-No me hagas decirlo**.. suplico Ichigo ahora igual de rojo que ella, sin embargo al ver su mirada suplicante continuo… **que no creo que sea posible.. porque..ser amigos… será muy.. poco…** dijo casi tartamudeando debido a la vergüenza… ¡_Joder!..¡ parezco un crio!_

**-¡Kyaaaa!….-** Grito sin poder contenerse saltando a los brazos de su ahora "más que amigo"…

El chico la recibió feliz, sintiendo como su calor empezaba a envolverlo… _siempre es tan cálida_.. _se siente tan bien…_

Una vez más gris contra chocolate se enfrentaron y sin poder evitarlo volvieron a fundirse en un suave beso, sintiendo como en cada fibra de sur parecía pasar corriente…

**Ring!...**

De un salto se separaron respirando agitados debido al susto que les había dado el timbre. La puerta de la azotea se sintió abrir y supieron que era momento de encontrarse con sus amigos…

Ichigo de forma fugaz volvió a juntar sus labios y le dijo ..… -**conociendo a estos escandalosos, creo que será mejor mantenerlo en secreto por algún tiempo-…** propuso regalándole un de sus mas lindas sonrisas…

**-Es.. está bien…** confirmo la chica entendiendo a que se refería y devolviéndole una gran sonrisa… **iré por Tatsuki… le diré que vas a hablar con ella…-** -agrego aun más feliz comenzando a bajar las escalaras…

**-¡Cierto!... debo agradecerle por el duende del amor…- **la miro divertido..

**-Ella.. ella me engaño.. kyaa!... la matare!...-** grito Orihime, bajando mas a prisa.. _Gracias Tatsuki-chan, eres sin duda mi mejor amiga!.. _pensó con una sonrisa adornando su rostro..

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció? ¿Sigo o me retiro?

Les mando saludos a todas las fans de esta bellísima pareja…

Que tengan una buena semana!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están?.. espero que bien y aprovechando el fin de semana… yo aquí reportándome con un nuevo one-shot… la verdad esperaba escribir algo la próxima semana, pero cuando se trata de esta pareja las ideas fluyen como agua y no puedo para de escribir.. Ademas quede tan encantada con su recibimiento y reviews, que no me pude contener!

Aquí les dejo otra entretenida historia que espero de todo corazón les guste..

Sin mas preámbulos, recordándoles que los personajes no son mios sino del sensei Kubo.. los invito a leer!..

Pd: Se me ocurrió hacer como una serie de One-shot, asi que éste estará relacionado al primero.. ahora si.. Saludos!

Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

**Besos**

_-Sabes que te he amado desde siempre_…- aseguro la chica lanzándose a los brazos de su novio..

_-Yo te amo más que a mi vida… Miyuri..-_ respondió el chico acercándose lentamente hacia la boca de la chica..

_Un poco mas.. solo un poco mas…_ pensó Orihime mordiendo fuertemente sus labios sin notarlo..

Sus respiraciones se hicieron una y finalmente poso suavemente sus labios sobre los de la chica…

**-¡Kyaa!..** grito feliz al ver como los protagonistas de su novela favorita por fin concretaban su amor… _es tan román_…. sin embargo sus pensamiento quedaron a medias al ver como seguía la escena…

Apenas la chica sintió la suavidad de los labios de su amante, tomo apasionadamente su cara queriendo profundizar el beso.. Sus movimiento se volvieron rápidos y algo bruscos sin embargo parecían sumamente extasiados. Cuando creía que el ritmo no podría aumentar más, la chica sin previo aviso mordió sutilmente los labios de su compañero, consiguiendo que este abriera su boca dando paso a lo que parecía su…

_¿Lengua?…_ se pregunto Orihime sin poder creérselo… **¡kyaaa**!… grito por segunda vez completamente sonrojada cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.

Tanteando el piso, dio con lo que parecía ser el control remoto y apretando cada uno de los botones logro apagar la tv…

Suspiro aliviada al sentir que el silencio volvía a hacerse presente en su departamento…

_¿Qué clase de besos son esos?._. se pregunto mientras abría sus ojos y sus mejillas empezaban a volver a la normalidad… _yo.. ¿yo y Kurosaki-kun?…_ recordó el par de inocentes besos que se habían dado en la azotea… _no fue así_… se contesto algo confundida..

_Quizás.. es porque yo.. jamás había dado un beso… _se preocupo_… tal vez Kuroaski-kun quería de "ese" tipo_…. Se ruborizo nuevamente.. _pero yo.. yo no le seguí el ritmo…_agacho su mirada hacia la alfombra…_además.. desde ese día no hemos podido volver a estar a solas…_ pensó con pesar… _¿y si se aburre de mi?… ¿y de mis inexpertos besos?…_pequeñas lagrimas amenazaron con acumularse en sus grises ojos

**-¡Noooo!…** grito tratando de espantar todo pensamiento negativo y poniéndose de pie… **no puedo permitirlo… me costó demasiado declararme para perderlo ahora…** se recordó al borde del ataque cuando el chico le dijo que no quería ser su amiga… **debo aprender a besar**….concluyo sintiendo que sus mejillas volvían a ruborizarse… **Debo ser la mejor besando… y si tengo que aprender… "esos" besos**…recordó la lengua de la chica con cierto pudor y asco … ¡**como que me llamo Orihime Inoue lo haré para hacer feliz a Kurosaki-kun!...es una promesa…** termino con seguridad recuperando su habitual sonrisa… _Empezaré ahora mismo_

* * *

**-¿Quien se supone que te regalo la revista?…**- pregunto entrecerrando los ojos Karin..

**-Ya te dije Karin-neesan, una amiga de la escuela…-** respondió Yuzu frunciendo levemente el ceño

Justo en ese momento Ichigo entro a la casa dispuesto a encerrarse en su habitación y descansar profundamente…_merecido me lo tengo después de aguantar a todas esas bestias pateando el balón… _con pereza comenzó a sacarse el calzado.

**-¿Y para que quieres saber cómo besas?…-** pregunto Karin sin apartar la vista de su hermana melliza y sin percatarse de la presencia del mayor..

Ichigo se quedo rígido justo cuando comenzaba ponerse las pantuflas_…¿escuché bien?… ¿Yuzu quiere saber cómo besa?… eso quiere decir que… ¡mataré al maldito imbécil!.._ concluyo mentalmente mientras una venita se acrecentaba en su cabeza..

**-No- no es solo eso..** contesto Yuzu con sus mejillas levemente coloreadas**… es solo que yo… no quiero decepcionar a …** se freno mordiendo sus labios mientras la pelinegra la miraba amenazante… **además te da consejos después que realizas el test!...-** trato de convencer a su hermana..

**-¡Me importan un carajo!…** soltó Ichigo entrando a la sala sobresaltando a las pequeñas… a una velocidad comparable al shunpo le quito la revista de las manos a Karin y se posiciono al lado de Yuzu… ¡**No quiero que lean estupideces!**.. grito desmedido … **¡y ahora las dos a su cuarto!**-.. ordeno dirigiéndose a su habitación a grandes zancadas…

**-¡Pero Ichi niiii!…-** trataron de replicar, sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde, un portazo era la mejor señal para entender que su "protector" hermano no entendería razones.

* * *

**-¡Menudas tonterías!..** Grito lanzando la revista contra el muro, recostándose sobre su cama… **¿Porque las chicas tienen que andar respondiendo estúpidas preguntas, que hacen estúpidas personas para saber cómo besan?... **sintió como se le hacia un nudo en la garganta…** ¡tremenda imbecilidad!.. un simple test es imposible que te pueda decir algo útil, además Karin y Yuzu son solo unas "pequeñas niñas"!..- **grito exasperado agarrando su cabeza..

**-¡Ya deja de gritar que me dejarás sordo!..-** reclamo Kon subiendo a la cama con la revista entre sus patas…

**-¡¿Qué crees que haces?..-** pregunto Ichigo al ver que el peluche comenzaba a hojearla..

**-Pues veo que tiene… ¿no es obvio?..-** respondió sin darle importancia ni detenerse a mirarlo..

**-¡¿Estas sordo?.. ¡¿no he dicho ya que son una porquería?..- **le grito ya harto de la situación mandándolo devuelta al suelo..

**-Baka!..Pues para mí que le tienes miedo a lo que te puede salir**..- contraataco mientras volvía a subir a la cama…

**-¡No seas idiota!… ¡¿porque yo podría tener miedo a un simple test?… - **respondió confiado..

**-¡Porque está claro que no sabes besar!…-** se burlo el peluche..

**-¡Eso no es cierto!..-** volvió a perder los estribos

**-¡Pero si jamás has besado a alguien!…** volvió a asegurar con una sonrisa**.. ¿o me equivoco?- **pregunto seguro de conocer la respuesta.._es imposible que esta bestia haya tenido alguna vez una novia.._

**-Eso… eso no es algo que te incumba..** -respondió algo sonrojado al tiempo que desviaba su vista hacia la ventana y recordaba los dulces labios de Inoue sobre los suyos… **además ¿qué sabe un alma modificada de besos?**…- contraataco recuperando la compostura..

**-¡Mucho!¡ Muchísimo más que tú!..** -ahora fue el turno de Kon de perder los estribos..

**-Ja.. si claro…**- contesto Ichigo con una sonrisa arrogante en su cara..

**-¡Grrr!… ¡esto lo solucionaremos con el test!.. a menos que tengas miedo…-** lo provoco..

**-¡Hagámoslo!... **respondió si titubear … _ya veremos quien termina llorando…kon-baka_

_Esta vez te dejare en verguenza. Ichi-baka. jajajaja.._ pensó Kon mientras esbozaba una sonrisa..

**-Bien…** se acomodo el peluche a un lado de la cama mientras Ichigo sacaba unas hojas y lápices… **empecemos..-**

_mmmm.. veamos… _comenzó Ichigo_…_ pregunta 1- ¿Cómo fue tu primer beso?.. a) un sueño.. b) horrible c) ni lo recuerdo, estaba muy nerviosa.. _ésta está fácil_… marco la alternativa teniendo cuidado de tapar la hoja para que Kon no lo viera.. _sigamos_.. 2- Empiezas a salir con alguien y resulta que esa persona jamás a besado..a) la besas des…. _Un momento… Inoue jamás había besado ¿cierto?… pues me pareció que no, pero.. ¡no tengo idea! ¡Joder!.. ¡ella no puede haber besado a nadie verdad!…_ sintió como el lápiz que tenía en la mano corría peligro de ser destruido.. ¡_¿debo preguntárselo?…apenas alga de aquí…. _Se fijo que Kon contestaba animadamente las preguntas… ¡_Diablos, debo concentrarme y apresurarme!_… 3) te gustaría besar a tu pareja en.. _Ahhhh!... ¡esto está peor que un examen!…_ se quejo rascando su nuca... 4) generalmente ¿cuánto dura uno de tus besos?…. _¡Ni que estuviera mirando un reloj!.._ se quejo… _además tampoco he logrado volver a besarla como para saber cuanto tiempo pasa_.. recordó algo molesto…_!es como si TODOS estuvieran pegados a nosotros!.._

**-¡Listo!..** afirmo de pronto Kon sacándolo de sus pensamientos.. **¿terminaste?..** pregunto frunciendo el ceño..

Ichigo miro su hoja. _¡ Apenas llevo 3 respuestas y aun le quedaban 7 mas... Carajo!.. -_**un momento!-**

A toda máquina siguió contestando preguntas como..¿en qué momento le robarías un beso?..¿cuando llega el momento de besarse?… ¿tus besos son?… ¿en el beso la lengua es para?… _¿la lengua?… _sintió sus mejillas arder levemente_…jamás me lo había pensado, aunque no creo que sea el estilo de Inoue.._

**-¡¿Yaaa?..-** pregunto Kon aburrido de la espera..

**-Si.. ¡si!…- **respondió terminando de responder las ultimas 2 preguntas…

**-Ahora contemos los puntos y veamos los resultados..-** propuso confiado el peluche

**-Está bien -..** soltó molesto con las preguntas aun dándole vueltas en la cabeza… _jamás pensé que sería tan de complicado.._

**-¡30 puntos!..** exclamo feliz el alma modificada mientras giraba la pagina para ver lo que significaba.. "eres una excelente besadora.. cualquier chico caería rendido a tus pies.. ¡sigue así y sácale partido a tus grandes habilidades!... **Siii!... aha!.. lo viste!.. no hay forma que me ganes!.. **se burlo comenzando una especie de baile**… ¿y tú?.. **se acerco al muchacho

_No puede ser… solo 10 puntos…_ Ichigo se quedo inmóvil sosteniendo el papel…

**¿Ocurre algo Ichigo?… estas pálido…** pregunto Kon comenzando a preocuparse…¡**10 puntos!** grito sin poder creérselo después de arrancarle el papel al chico…. **no puede ser tan malo**.. agrego al ver que seguía sin reaccionar… **veamos lo que dice**… Lo tuyo definitivamente no son los besos… pero no te preocupes, es solo cosa de tiempo y practica… con los años podrás mejorar…. **Que cruel son estas revistas..** se quejo Kon tirándola lejos.. **y pensar que son chicas las que las leen…** volvió su vista a la de pelinaranja que parecía perdida en algún punto de la habitación… **No te preocupes**.. **ya viste que solo te falta practica..** trato de animarlo, olvidando por completo su competencia…

De un movimiento brusco Ichigo se metió bajo las mantas haciendo que Kon perdiera el equilibrio.. **hey!.-** Se quejo

**-Lo siento.-** fue todo lo que salió de sus labios antes de taparse por completo… _no puede ser…no puede ser… no puedo ser "tan" malo… ¿eso quiere decir que a Inoue no le gusto?… ¡Maldición!.. necesito hablar con ella… necesito que me lo diga…¡Ahora!_

_Maldito test!.._ pensó el peluche al ver el estado de ánimo del shinigami … _será mejor dormir_…se dirigió a paso lento hacia el armario sin percatarse que una sombra salía por la ventana..

* * *

_¡Una vez más!.. ¡no puedo rendirme ahora!… _se animo Orihime mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su cama mirando el espejo que descansaba a su lado.

Miro el reloj colgado en su pared que marcaba las 11:30 de la noche.

**-¡Waaaahh!-** _si que ha pasado volando… he practicado durante horas y aun no me siento 100% segura, si tan solo pudiera intentarlo con Kurosaki-kun, el quizás podría ayudarme a mejorar.._ pensó con las mejillas sonrojadas haciendo un adorable puchero…

**¡Ding dong!...** sonó el timbre sacándola de su ensoñación…

_¿Quién podrá ser tan tarde?… ¿habrá ocurrido algo?…_ se apresuro en dirigirse a la puerta y de un rápido movimiento la abrió..

**-Kuro-Kurosaki-kun…**- sintió como su corazón dio un brinco y sus nervios empezaban a fallarle..

**-¿Pu-puedo pasar Inoue?..** pregunto el chico soltando un suspiro , evitando la mirada de la pelinaranja..

**-¡Cla-claro!..**- se apresuro en responder corriéndose para que pasara**..¿Ocurre algo?**… le pregunto una vez que cerró la puerta..

**-Pues…** ¡_vamos idiota!.. no es momento de acobardarse.. ¡ya estás aquí!.._ **necesito preguntarte algo… **soltó unos segundos después de darse animo..

**-¿Que-que cosa?…** _respira Orihime, no es momento de quedar como tonta…_se decía la chica mientras sentía que sus manos comenzaban a humedecer, su piel se tornaba en extremo roja y su mirada bajaba automáticamente al suelo..

Ichigo al ver la reacción de la chica no pudo evitar sonreír… se veía en extremo inocente y dulce… su cara estaba tan roja como un tomate y eso le daba un aspecto bastante divertido.. por un minuto sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba y una ganas incontrolables de abrazarla lo consumían…_tan adorable_… sin contenerse dio dos pasos hacia la chica consiguiendo que quedara atrapada entre su cuerpo y la puerta…

**-Mirame…-** susurro tratando de contener sus impulsos..

Lentamente Orihime fue elevando su mirada inundándose además del olor a vainilla que el cuerpo de Ichigo liberaba. Paso por los pantalones blancos que se hacían más estrechos a medida que subía y llegan a su…¡ _pervertida!_ Se recrimino subiendo rápidamente la vista topándose con la camiseta purpura que marcaba a la perfección su tonificado pecho y esos protectores brazos que en una ocasión la habían cargado con una facilidad inquietante. Paso por su cuello topándose con la apetitosa manzana de Adán… _¿a que sabrá?_ …se obligo a seguir, llegando a su varonil rostro enmarcado por un perfecto mentón y a esos labios que había añorado besar desde hacía ya varios años y los cuales hace pocos días había tenido el privilegio de probar, sin poder contenerse se saboreo al recordar la esencia a chocolate que tenían…. _Que ganas de besarlo_… movió su cabeza para despejar esas ideas …prosiguió su recorrido pasando por su perfecta nariz, llegando finalmente a esos penetrantes ojos color chocolate.. trago duro al sentir su profunda mirada, percibiendo como cada célula nerviosa de su cuerpo estaba por explotar..

Ichigo no es encontraba en mejores condiciones.. había sido sumamente arrebatado al salir a esas horas de su casa, pero le carcomía la duda acerca del tema de los besos.. _¡Porquería de test que me puso así!._. Le había costado una enormidad decidirse a tocar, pero cuando escucho lo que parecía un grito no se contuvo.. suspiro aliviado al ver salir a la chica… si se hubiese demorado un segundo mas habría echado la puerta abajo importándole un carajo los vecinos.. pero no.. ella lo había recibido con ese característico Kurosaki-kun y ese adorable sonrojo… En ese momento su sentencia se declaro, dejando claro que debía resolver sus dudas en ese mismo instante… pero ahora.. todo parecía volver a estar en el limbo, sentía su corazón latiendo demasiado rápido como para considerarlo normal y es que como no, si se encontraba pocos centímetros de ella que llevaba puesto solo un adorable pijama de conejitos y cuando le había mirado sus labios.. ¿se había saboreado?.. _¡Joder!.. _eso si lo tenía al mil…

Durante segundos que le parecieron eternos ella finalmente se digno a mirarlo...sus ojos parecían más hermosos de lo normal…. sintió como si su corazón estuviera al borde del ataque…¿cómo podía ponerle así una chica quien hace solo 4 días atrás había sido una de sus mejores amigas?… ¿cómo no se había percatado antes de todas esas sensaciones?.. _¿que acaso soy un baka?… sii.. No existe otra explicación..he sido un ciego..noo.. más que eso.. el idiota numero 1 de karakura… y para colmo de males un inexperto en besos…. ¡Ahh!_ Se grito mentalmente …

Por otra parte Inoue se debatía entre besarlo o no hacerlo… el chico que se encontraba al frente suyo parecía debatirse en una lucha interna y ella se encontraba realmente impaciente por volver a probar sus labios…Había pasado cada minuto de la tarde practicando lo que sería un "gran beso".. imaginándolo en cada intento y ahora lo tenía justo en frente… ¿se debía seguir reprimiendo?.. _¡ No más!_.. esta vez ella seria la protagonista.. mal que mal había sido Ichigo el que había llegado a su departamento a altas horas de la noche.. y era el él culpable de esas desmedidas ganas que se acrecentaban en su corazón y su cabeza..

De un rápido movimiento acorto la distancia que los separaba, cerró los ojos tratando de controlar la vergüenza y se dispuso a poner en práctica todo lo que le habían aprendido en esa tarde llena de películas de amor..

Partió con un pequeño roce inclinando levemente su cabeza, volviendo a sentir como en su estomago parecía que pequeños duendecillos habían cobrado vida. Su sangre recorría furiosamente por sus venas, desembocado en su corazón que latía como queriendo escapar de su pecho...

Ichigo tenía la mente en blanco… ¿Hace cuantos minutos había pasado de estar en un mar de dudas a disfrutar de los delicioso labios de Inoue?. Si que se había llevado una gran sorpresa cuando sintió como el pequeño cuerpo de ella se apegaba al suyo y sus labios le cortaron la respiración, consiguiendo como respuesta que cada musculo se le tensara y su piel se erizara. Si todas esas sensaciones era posible por esa repentina pero deliciosa caricia.. _¡Al carajo todo!_.. se dedicaría a besarla como lo estuvo anhelando secretamente estos 4 días..

Al saberse correspondida por los labios del muchacho, Orihime sintió como su corazón brincaba de felicidad.. ahora extendería este momento al máximo con tal de no perder la calidez que le entregaba el shinigami.

En un arrebato de seguridad elevo sus manos hasta encontrarse con la cabeza de Ichigo y suavemente comenzó a acariciar las sedosas hebras de hilo doradas, enredando una y otra vez sus finos dedos consiguiendo un pequeño suspiro por parte él…

**-¡Ah!…-** volvió a suspirar sin poder contenerse. Era extremadamente alucinante sentir como los delicados dedos de Inoue recorrían cariñosamente su atormentada cabeza. Pequeños escalofríos subían desde su espalda hacia su cuero cabelludo… eran tan intensas las sensaciones, que las ideas parecían haberse atascado en sus neuronas, pero ¿quién necesitaba pensar en un momento así?.. Lo que realmente necesitaba era sentirla aun más cerca.… Sin medir su fuerza la tomo por la estrecha cintura y la atrajo aun mas peligrosamente hacia su cuerpo y comenzó a mover sus labios a un mayor ritmo… a uno mucho más apasionadamente..

**-¡Mmm!..** -ahora fue el turno de Orihime de dejar escapar un suspiro…De pronto sus piernas se volvieron inestables y todo a su alrededor pareció desestabilizarse…gracias a Kami Ichigo la tenia fuertemente sujeta o ya se encontraría vergonzosamente tirada en el piso… sus pulmones estaban comenzado a exigirle más oxigeno y estaba segura que él se encontraba en una situación similar… _¿Por qué no podemos vivir sin oxigeno?..._ se cuestiono frustrada. Aunque fuera por un segundo debía abrir su boca para tomar una bocanada de aire, pero… _¿cómo lo hago?…_ un rayo de iluminación que paso por su cabeza, le recordó la escena que había visto en la televisión…_¿debo ser así de atrevida?.._se cuestiono complicada_... se me acaba el aire y ¡no quiero separarme!.._ sin mas opciones separo unos centímetros sus labios y en un arranque de valentía y desesperación, mordió (sensualmente sin poder evitarlo) el labio inferior del chico que debido a la sorpresa abrió la boca, dándoles a ambos los segundos necesarios para llenar rápidamente los pulmones de oxigeno. Antes de recibir cualquier protesta, aprovecho de extender suavemente su lengua llegando a tocar la caliente del muchacho, mientras paralelamente todos los tipos de tonalidades de rojos le inundaban la cara_…¡no puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo!..¡ kyaaa!_

Si hace un minuto se podría decir que estaba sorprendido, ahora estaba totalmente impactado.. ¿lo que sentía dentro de su boca era la cálida y suave lengua de Inoue?… ¿de la inocente Inoue?… _noo.. esto debe ser un sueño…_ uno de esos pervertidos que le tenía prohibidos a su mente… pero ¿importaba eso ahora?.. por supuesto que no, lo único importante era no alejarse NUNCA mas de ese mar de increíbles emociones que le hacía despertar Orihime… quería muchísimo más… lo quería todo… ¿ Y si ella se lo estaba ofreciendo porque él no podía entregarle lo mismo?..

En el momento que Orihime pensaba que se habría sobrepasado y que lo mejor era de inmediato disculparse, sintió como la lengua de Ichigo empezó a devolverle cada una de sus caricias, como se enredaba con la suya y lentamente recorría cada rincón de su boca.. por unos minutos quedo atónita por el nuevo intruso, a pesar de la primera impresión que había tenido de "ese" tipo de besos, ahora se daba cuenta de su tonto prejuicio.. menos mal los había practicado, eran sin duda más que placenteros …Sin querer quedarse atrás se aventuro en una pequeña batalla que le permitió degustar a fondo la dulce boca del chico..que por su parte se repetía mentalmente que era lo mejor que había probado en su vida..

El aire pareció reducirse incluso más rápido que antes obligándolos a alejarse a pesar de sus protestas mentales… La ojigris se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados aun avergonzada por lo que acababa de pasar, tratando de regular su respiración y su agitado corazón, por su parte el ojicafe aflojo su agarre y dejo descansar su conmocionada cabeza apoyando su frente junto a la de la chica… tomo una bocanada de aire, en busca de satisfacer la demanda que le hacían sus pulmones y trato de controlar las diversas sensaciones que se negaban a dejar de recorrer su cuerpo..

**-Inoue..-** susurro sobre sus labios sin cambiar de postura una vez que se sintió calmado…

La chica al sentir su aliento chocar contra su boca abrió los ojos entre preocupada y ansiosa por lo que le podría decir o recriminar Ichigo..

**-¿Recuerdas que quería preguntarte algo?…-** le recordó el shinigami pillándola de sorpresa…

_¿Pregunta?.. ¡por kami!..._ ahora que recordaba él había venido a preguntarle "algo" y ella se le había tirado encima como a un pastel…. afirmo como pudo echando humo por las orejas como una tetera..

**-Ahora me ha nacido una duda aun mayor…**rectifico Ichigo ya mucho más calmado sin dejar que la chica se alejara… ¿**Desde cuándo sabes besar así?…-** soltó sin poder contenerse..

Si antes estaba echando humo como una tetera.. ahora era una gran industria.. _¡pero qué pregunta más vergonzosa! ¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?._.- **Yo- yo- etto- veras – he practicado- ¿no- no te gusto?. **Hablo entrecortadamente alejándose bruscamente..

**-No he dicho eso…** aclaro el chico.. **un momento.. ¿practicando?..-** pregunto sin poder evitar que su ceño se frunciera.. ¡¿_con quien carajos se ha puesto a practicar?_

**-¡Con mi espejo!...-** se apresuro en responder al sentir como el reiatsu de Ichigo se comenzaba a elevar..

**-¿Con el espejo?…-** pregunto incrédulo olvidando por completo su incipiente aura asesina..

**-Hai..** respondió a punto de estallar de la vergüenza.. **yo.. quería aprender a besar bien… para ti…** aparto su vista echando nuevamente humo por las orejas_..¡ Si sigo así tendré un derrame cerebral!_

_¿ lo dice en serio? ¿ estaba practicando para mí?_ ¿Podía ser así de buena la vida con él como para ponerle una chica que lo amara a ese nivel?.. sintió como de pronto su pecho no podía contener del todo el tamaño de su corazón.. _si sigue así, terminaré enamorándome de ella, eso si es que ya no lo ha conseguido…_ se sorprendió de sus propios pensamientos…_lo más increíble es que apenas hemos pasado tiempo juntos y ya creo que me he vuelto dependiente de su presencia_… sin poder contener la ternura que le habían causado sus palabras la tomo por la muñeca y volvió a acercarla a su cuerpo apoyándola sobre su pecho, rodeándola por sus brazos..

Inoue agrando un poco mas sus ojos al sentirse abrazada por esos poderosos brazos, podía sentir como el corazón de Ichigo latía mas rápido de lo normal y como su aroma empezaba a inundar sus sentidos nublándolos por momentos.. de a poco una paz desconocida empezó a inundarla

**-Gracias…** -susurro contra su cabeza, sacándola de su ensoñación..

**-No…** negó con su cabeza**… gracias a ti por dejarme estar así contigo..** -le respondió con sinceridad abrazándose aun mas a él..

Ichigo no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que se apodero de su cara. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía afirmar que se encontraba total y absolutamente feliz..

Un silencio reconfortante los rodeo por algunos minutos sin embargo la chica recordó que aun falta que le hicieran una pregunta.. _el motivo por el que vino.._

**-Etoo.. Kurosaki-kun.. ¿cuál era la otra pregunta que querías hacerme al principio?..** pregunto curiosa

La cara de Ichigo era digna de un poema… el rubor luchaba por apoderarse de su cara y la garganta se le seco al punto de no poder emitir palabra… ¡_porque es tan vergonzoso!_

Orihime elevo su vista hasta que se topo con el colorado rostro de muchacho.. supo de inmediato que se encontraba apenado.. así que queriendo apoyarlo …- **puedes confiar en mi…** le hablo mirándolo directamente a sus ojos..**yo siempre te ayudaré…** -agrego colocando ojitos de cordero y haciendo un pequeño puchero..

_¡Joder!.. ¡no puedo negarme a esa mirada!.._ **-¿que-quería saber si tegustanmisbesos?**..- soltó atropelladamente volteando bruscamente la cabeza evitando la mirada grisácea..

Inoue formo una perfecta O con su boca, tratando de procesar la pregunta … hace unas horas temía que él la dejara por no saber besar y ahora era él el que parecía dudar…¡ el mundo estaba al revés!..

Al no obtener respuesta giro nuevamente su cara fijando sus ojos en la cara de Inoue que parecía haberse quedado en blanco_.. tal vez el test no estaba del todo equivocado.._ volvió a girar su cabeza dejando entrever por una fracción de segundo la tristeza en sus ojos..

**-¡Me encantan!..** grito la chica sobresaltándolo.. **son lo mejor que me ha pasado…** se apresuro en responder al percatarse de la actitud que estaba tomando el chico… **sé que no tengo mucha experiencia.**. admitió sonrojada.. **pero me gustan más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo… incluso más que las donuts-** termino hablando bajito sintiendo que su corazón luchaba por salir por sus oídos..

Ichigo volvió a mirarla sin poder contener esa infinita ternura que solo ella le provocaba_..¿cómo puede ser tan adorable?_ .. le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas en señal de agradecimiento.. Apostaría su zanpakutou a que si Renji lo estuviera viendo se burlaría eternamente de su cara de idiota.. pero la verdad es ese preciso momento no le interesaba..

La chica al ver la hermosa sonrisa le devolvió una igual de brillante.. sintiendo como el ambiente se relajaba… -¿**por qué me preguntas eso?.-**

Hace un minuto creía que había pasado la peor vergüenza de su vida, pero ahora era tres veces peor… _¿Qué debo responder?.. sabes Inoue, por culpa de un arrebato termine haciendo con Kon un estúpido test para chicas.. salió que era un completo idiota para los besos. Eso me tenia así de preocupado y tuve que venir corriendo a estas horas de la noche a preguntártelo.. ¿crees que es maduro?… ¡nooo!.. no puedo decirle eso.. ¡pero tampoco puedo mentirle!… no después de todo lo que me ha dicho.. No hay de otra,¡ debo asumir mis estupideces!..._ -**ve-veras..** trago grueso tratando de disminuir la presión de sus mejillas…**yo- Kon-…** comenzó a balbucear…**eso me salió en un estúpido test-…** soltó a regañadientes sin querer dar mas detalles..

**-De seguro se equivoco…-** afirmo segura Inoue llevándose un dedo a la boca…

Ichigo solo entrecerró los ojos dándole a entender que no necesitaba su lastima..

**-No..no no!.. en serio creo eso… **se apresuro en agregar al ver la cara del chico… **no puede haber sido tan malo…**

**-Salió algo así como que era un inexperto..** bufo molesto …**y que debía…-** en su cara se formo una amplia sonrisa..

**-¿Que debías que.. Kurosaki-kun?..-** pregunto intrigada al ver su cambio de actitud..

Ichigo llevo sus manos a la cara de Orihime, y se acerco una vez a sus labios, consiguiendo que las mejillas de la chica comenzaran a colorearse … **que debía practicar..** susurro sobre sus labios antes de volver a besarla ….

* * *

**-¡Orihime!...** - grito Tatsuki en su oreja

**-¡Kyaa!.. no me asustes así Tatsuki-chan… casi me dio un ataque!...** protesto con un puchero llevándose las manos a la altura de su corazón..

**-Pero que quieres que haga si te has pasado todas las horas de clases durmiendo…** le recrimino **¿Acaso te ocurrió algo anoche?..-**

**-¡Nada!..** se apresuro en responder tomando sus cosas para salir de clases sin que se percataran de su sonrojo.. ¡**mejor vamos a almorzar!-** Propuso sin voltearse

**-Está bien…-** respondió negando con la cabeza… _sí que esta rara_…pensó cuando la vio salir por la puerta… _el idiota de Ichigo parece que tampoco durmió bien.._ agrego pasando por al lado del chico que se encontraba al parecer en un muy buen sueño, debido a la tonta sonrisa que tenía en su rostro… _¿será que los dos?… naaaa… si lo del "duende del amor" no funciono.. nada lo hará…_ bufo molesta_.. menudos idiotas!.._

Fin!

* * *

¿Qué les pareció.. ¿les gusto?.. ¿estuvo extraño? Me muero por saber sus impresiones!

En fin… no se si se percataron, pero el primer shot empezaba con A.. de amiga… este empieza con B.. de besos.. supongo que ya presumen vendrá la C.. que creo que podrían ser ¿celos?.. ¿les tinca?..

Me despido no sin antes saludar y dedicar este shot a :

**Orox Inoshuke:** Fuiste el primero en hacerme feliz con tu review.. muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y espero haber cumplido tus expectativas.. Saludines y que tengas un buen fin de!

**Nypsy :** Gracias por el review.. espero que este cuento también lo hayas encontrado divertido!

**Mariel Solemi15:** Millones de gracias por tu review!.. fue tan reconfortante y alucinante!.. me encanto! Pienso igual que tú con respecto a lo del amor no correspondido.. pero no te preocupes en estas historias trataré de hacerlos siempre quedar bien! Gracias por los halagos!.. y no te preocupes que somos 2 lloronas!.. jajajaja ..Saludines y gracias de nuevo! Espero tu review!

**Fertrms:** gracias gracias gracias!.. espero esta historia la encuentres igual de Kawaiii… veo que percibiste mi visión de Orihime y de Ichigo.. y es la que siempre tratare de mantener para que los personajes se hagan más creíbles!.. y lo del duende del amor.. tenía mis dudas.. pero a varios les gusto.. y conociendo a la ingenua de Orihime era bastante probable que se lo creyera! =P… Muchísimos saludos y espero leer algún comentario o critica de tu parte!.. gracias de nuevo-!

**GuiltyIchihime:** no sabes lo feliz que me pone hacer feliz a los demás.. y si tuviste la sonrisa pegada en tu cara a lo largo de la historia.. para mi es motivo más que suficiente para seguir escribiendo… Muchas gracias por tu review.. y no te preocupes.. que esta pareja me tiene bastante a full.. y no quiero dejarla por nada… Espero recibir otro gran comentario de parte!.. gracias por el apoyo!.. saludos

**Espada Akatsuki NB:** ¿Te gusto está loca idea de los besos?.. espero que sí!... a mi también me encanta Orihime .. así que te aseguro que el que más sufrirá será Ichigo.. jajajaja.. muchas gracias por las buenas vibras!.. y te cobrare la palabra.. Esperare en cada una de mis historias un review tuyo… aunque se para tirarme tomatazos… ¿vale?.. Saludines y gracias de nuevo!.. nos estamos leyendo!

**Lulii-chan:** Gracias!.. siempre tratare de hacer partes chistosas.. porque después de ver tanto Bleach.. creo que así es como funciona!...Ojala te guste esta historia y me dejes otro gran comentario!.. Saludos!

**Hisis-chan:** Gracias por ponerme en tus favoritos!.. fue lejos la mejor noticia de la semana!.. me alegraste la vida.. =D… espero yo poder alegrártela con este nuevo one-shot .. me encanta que te haya gustado.. y la risa.. trataremos de mantenerla.. siempre hay que sonreírle a la vida… Gracias de nuevo!

Mis estimados amigos!.. Saludos y gracias de antemano… que pasen un gran fin de semana y espero nos leamos pronto!.. besos…


End file.
